Elevated Temptation
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Alone on a private jet on a trip from LA to DC, Gibbs and Abby find their own in-flight entertainment. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


**Elevated Temptation**

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Written for the prompt 'flight' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc are not mine.

* * *

"Come on, Gibbs...there's only you, me, and the two pilots up front, they won't even come out of there so they're not gonna know what we're doing."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, his gaze flickering from an excited Abby who sat across from him, to the sealed door of the cockpit. He couldn't deny that he wanted her. It had been several hours since their last time together, which had also only been their second time.

"You sure there's gonna be enough room in there?" He smirked.

Abby took one of Gibbs' hands in hers, running her fingers along his. The touch of his skin sent a shiver through her, giving her a vivid reminder of what those hands could do, how they could make her feel. "It's a bit bigger than the tiny bathrooms on commercial planes...and besides, we're gonna be so close together that we won't need much room."

They'd both been flown on a private jet to LA to testify in court, courtesy of the agency; Gibbs because he was the agent in charge of a linked case in DC, and Abby because she had been the one to find crucial evidence in identifying the suspect.

When earlier witnesses in the case had taken longer than expected to testify they'd been forced to stay in LA overnight.

The memory of how they'd ended up entwined in Abby's bed at the hotel in the early hours of the morning still seemed surreal to Gibbs.

After they'd grabbed some dinner and gone for a walk, they'd returned to her room to talk for a while, knowing neither of them would be able to get to sleep until after midnight.

When Gibbs had decided they should try and get some rest, he'd gone to kiss her goodnight on the cheek. Abby had tilted her head slightly to lean into the embrace, causing their lips to brush softly together. Taken by surprise, Gibbs had been unable to stop the subtle groan of desire that had rumbled through him at the contact, the nearness and scent of her sending a rush of blood straight to his groin.

He'd tried to pull away from her, horrified that his hidden feelings for her had been so easily exposed, but Abby had taken his face in her hands and before he could try and explain, her tongue was in his mouth and she was dragging him towards the bed.

They had managed to slow down enough between discarding each other's clothes to make sure this was what they both wanted and that it would continue once they got home. But when Abby had straddled his naked, prone body, everything but their need for each other had been forgotten.

"You ever had sex at 30,000 feet Gibbs?" Abby asked, bringing him hurtling back to the present.

She got to her feet, her hand pulling gently on his and urging him to stand up.

"That mean you have?" Gibbs grinned, his hands settling on her hips as he leaned forward to trace across the spider web tattoo on her neck with his lips.

Abby breathed out shakily. "Maybe, "she teased, "something tells me this time is gonna be much more fun and enjoyable though."

Moving out of his embrace, she kept hold of his hand and led him down the back of the plane. As they squeezed into the bathroom compartment, Abby hoisted herself up on the narrow counter, her backside only just fitting on the surface. It gave Gibbs enough room to squeeze in between her legs and he locked the door behind him.

Gibbs ran his hands up and down the outside of her thighs and Abby could feel the heat coming from them even through the material of her long pants. "Well this is cosy."

Abby's answer was to capture his lips in a sensual kiss, whimpering into his mouth as their wet tongues tangled and slid together. Gibbs nibbled on her bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently until he felt Abby's hand reach down and start to lightly stroke her fingers down the front of his pants.

"I'd say it's about to get even cosier," Abby giggled into his mouth, loving the way Gibbs was trying to push his hips closer to her hand.

Ending the kiss, Gibbs began unbuttoning her snug fitting shirt, slowly revealing her creamy skin underneath. When all the buttons were undone, Abby moved her fingers away from him and helped him remove her shirt.

Gibbs knew he was going to have trouble getting her long laced up boots off, but she'd gotten him so riled up that he wasn't willing to stop now. He wanted to see all of her skin, touch her and have her writhing under his hands.

Their first time together last night had been incredibly erotic, but it had been over far too quick; both of them intent on finding release while giving the other as much pleasure as they could before it ended in a hurried frenzy of screams, groans and convulsing flesh.

When they'd woken hours later, they'd showered together, taking their time to explore each other before their bodies had joined once more. Eventually they had separated and gotten ready to go to court, and ever since, Gibbs had been waiting for another taste of her.

"Gonna have to occupy myself while I try and get these boots off," he breathed deeply, his darkened blue eyes taking in the sight of her white lace covered breasts.

"I'm all yours, Gibbs...only yours," Abby admitted softly.

They hadn't had a lot of time to really discuss their feelings but Gibbs knew Abby was the only woman he wanted, she had been for some time. Although his hormones were currently overruling his mind, he was in love with her and intended to do whatever he needed to keep her in his life...to make her his life.

"Mine," he growled possessively next to her ear, the huskiness of his voice and the warmth of his breath making her moan. "And I've been yours for a while, Abbs, you just didn't know it," he went on, his voice tender as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"How 'bout we make up for some lost time then..." she trailed off, picking up his hands and placing them on top of her boots. "Undress me, Marine."

Fighting to drag the first boot off, Gibbs buried his face against the warm skin of her chest as Abby arched her back to give him better access. His lips and tongue roamed across her softness as he made his way over the swell of her silken breasts, Abby's hands tangling in his silver hair as she held him in place.

Awkwardly yanking her boot off, Gibbs then sealed his lips over a peaked nipple, sucking gently and moistening the fabric of her bra before he grazed his teeth over the hard bud. Abby cried out at the sensation, a jolt of pure arousal flooding between her legs to join the already steady throb there. She knew her panties were soaked through; Gibbs had barely needed to touch her last night before she was wet and aching for him.

He let her boot drop to the floor and both his hands immediately lifted to remove her bra, frantically struggling to unclasp it and get rid of it. The second she was exposed, Gibbs' tongue was circling her nipple, licking and tasting while one hand softly massaged the other breast.

His free hand cupped between her legs and began rubbing her through the material of her pants, desperate to touch her even if there were several barriers keeping him from her soft flesh. Gibbs could feel her heat radiating out into his palm, the pressure of his fingers increasing when he heard Abby's breathing hitch.

"Gibbs..."Abby panted, the assault on her senses making her only too aware that if he kept going, she would come undone before she had him where she wanted him. "I need to get the other boot off...need clothes off...and you inside me."

He moved both his hands to grip onto her thighs and gently forced her legs further apart. Stepping closer so that nothing separated them Gibbs began grinding the bulge contained within his pants against her aching core. Abby clutched onto the taut muscles of his ass and circled her hips, unable to stop herself from bucking into him.

Even though several layers of clothes separated their skin, just the realization that she was here with Gibbs and that he wanted her as much as she wanted him was enough to get her impossibly turned on.

"Oh God," Abby gasped, his erection nudging over her clit through their clothing. "We're not gonna make it if we keep going...I want you Gibbs...naked, and right _here_." She thrust her hips against him wantonly, her last word coming out as a strangled groan.

Gibbs held her still, his voice low and trembling with pent up desire, "You're gonna kill me Abbs."

Letting go of her, he resumed taking off the remaining boot, his mouth returning to her supple breasts and perky nipples. He rolled them with his tongue, feeling himself swell even more as he struggled to get her boot free.

"You gotta get shoes that are easier to get off, Abbs," he mumbled against her skin, the vibration making her wriggle on the counter in an attempt to ease the rapidly building ache low in her belly.

Finally managing to get the boot undone and slid from her foot, Gibbs let it drop and instantly focused his attention on undoing her pants. Abby lifted her hips up off the counter as he worked the button free and slowly lowered the zipper.

His heated gaze met hers and Abby grinned, excited beyond words that this was something she and Gibbs were going to be doing on a regular basis. She'd thought about it, dreamed about it, but none of that had even come close to the sheer pleasure and contentment Abby felt when she made love to him.

Carefully he lowered her pants and underwear at the same time, making sure she wasn't going to fall. When Gibbs released her clothes from his fingers to join the already growing pile, she took hold of his blue polo shirt, dragging it and his white t-shirt out of his pants. She struggled to lift both over his head, Gibbs leaning forward and twisting awkwardly so Abby could strip the clothing from his body.

Abby wanted to touch every inch of him but she knew there would be time for that once they got home; right now she needed him more. She quickly unbuckled his belt, not wasting a moment before she undid the button and unzipped his pants. They dropped without resistance and Gibbs pushed his boxers down, his erection finally freed from its confines. Long, thick and hard, Abby couldn't take her eyes off him, and it was taking every ounce of restraint she had to not fall to her knees and take him in her mouth.

When she eventually lifted her gaze, her eyes held Gibbs' for a few brief moments before he looked down at her. Abby felt a shudder run through her under his intense stare. Her body was completely bare and ready for him, her legs open and the scent of her arousal thick in the air. He trailed a finger over her bottom lip, moving it down between the valley of her breasts, lower to her stomach and slowly continuing until he eased a probing finger into her slick folds.

"So beautiful, Abbs..." he whispered, his words barely audible as he watched her lose control under his caresses.

Her incoherent reply made him chuckle; her body's response to him the only proof he needed that she was just as captivated by what was happening as he was.

Abby gripped onto his arms as his finger teased her; she was warm, wet and pulsing under his touch, begging for more. Her breathing quickly became labored, Gibbs' finger soon joined by a second one, both digits sliding over her but not pushing inside.

She let out a strangled moan of frustration when he removed them, his hands holding tightly onto her thighs.

Gibbs brought her right to the edge of the small counter, rubbing his erection along her wetness. Abby gasped with every passing of his engorged cock over her sensitized clit, her hips involuntarily lifting with each touch.

"You feel so good, Abbs," he groaned, leaning forward to kiss her, the feel of his tongue pushing into her mouth heightening her desire even more. "So good under my hands, my mouth...wrapped around me."

"Need to be wrapped around you now..." she pleaded, not willing to wait any longer.

Reaching down between them Abby guided him to her entrance, moaning in ecstasy when the head of his cock eased inside her. Gibbs slowly pushed further in, feeling her stretch and undulate around him, until inch by inch his full length was buried deep inside her.

Gibbs fell forward slightly, leaning into her as their bodies adjusted. Abby could feel the throb of him inside her, radiating out from the straining organ now embedded within her and through her entire body. She could hear his heavy breathing over the drone of the plane engines, not missing his growl when she shifted against him, giving them both a small taste of the friction that was to come.

"Ready for your first in flight orgasm Gibbs?" Abby teased, smoothing her hands down his long back to grip onto his ass and thrust her hips forward.

Gibbs grinned and pulled back so he could see her face. "Life is never gonna be dull with you is it?"

"Never," Abby smiled, starting to rock against him.

Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, Gibbs took a hold of Abby's hips and agonizingly slowly withdrew almost all the way out of her, both of them watching as he disappeared back inside. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, every part of her body focused entirely on Gibbs as he started to move in her.

As desperate as they both were for their climax, they also wanted to draw the connection out for as long as possible. They'd waited a long time to be together and with their relationship barely a day old, Abby found herself overcome with not only a consuming desire but a depth of love she hadn't known before. She wanted to cherish and explore all of him, as well as giving into her need to jump his bones on an almost hourly basis.

Their rhythm at first was slow and steady, both trying to hold on and enjoy the flurry of pleasure that arose from each simultaneous surge of their bodies. The added vibration coming from the plane under her backside heightened Abby's arousal further, her skin tingling all over.

"Harder, Gibbs...I need more," she whimpered.

Abby was only just barely sitting on the edge of the counter, Gibbs' large strong hands spread out over her butt to stop her from falling and to keep her at the right angle to enhance the friction being generated. Abby's fingers clutched onto his shoulders, her eyes closing and her mouth falling open to release a constant mantra of moans as Gibbs began to speed up his movements.

His subtle gasps for air turned into forceful grunts, and Abby opened her eyes, unable to stop herself from taking enjoyment at seeing the intense lust in his eyes as he drove into her, over and over again.

She took in the sight of Gibbs' perfectly masculine upper body, he was all strength and toned muscle, and he was all hers. His tensed chest muscles, covered with a light smattering of silver hair held her gaze before she was drawn along the contours of his arms and shoulders, also tightened as he held her in his arms. He had always been incredibly sexy to her, and that was before she'd seen him naked.

Now, seeing him completely bare, feeling him sliding in and out of her, hearing his sounds of satisfaction and knowing she was the reason for that sent her closer to the edge of her desire.

"God, Gibbs..." Abby moaned. "I'm never gonna get enough of this, of you."

Gibbs grinned before he covered her lips with his, his hot and hard body slamming against her, inside and out. His tongue slid into her mouth, the strokes of it against hers imitating the rapid thrusts of his cock trying to get deeper inside her.

Their need for oxygen soon forced them to break the kiss, Abby's throaty cries becoming increasingly incoherent and gaining in volume as Gibbs picked up more pace, both of them gasping frantically for air.

Abby could feel her orgasm drawing nearer with each powerful thrust, her legs moving from around his back so she could try and use the wall for leverage. Lifting and bending her knees she placed her feet against the wall, the action opening her up more to Gibbs and changing the angle he stroked into her.

It wasn't the most comfortable position but all Abby cared about was the feel of Gibbs' hardness as he moved in her, completely filling her. Tilting his hips, he hit just the right spot and Abby arched into him, throwing her head back as her fingers painfully dug into his shoulders and she tried to hold on to the shattering threads of her lucidity.

"Abbs..." Gibbs ground out, his fingers gripping onto her ass as he continued to pound into her. His hips powerfully snapped into hers, trying to give her the right amount of pressure and stimulation right where she needed it. "Let go..."

"I'm...oh, god...close...Gibbs!"

The scream of his name that tore from deep in her throat as she came, sent Gibbs over the edge too, her internal muscles rippling and contracting around him even as Gibbs continued to push inside her. He thrust into her erratically, spilling inside her as his orgasm ripped through him, groaning into her neck before collapsing forward.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and Gibbs' arms encircled her waist, holding her close as their bodies calmed and trembled through the aftershocks.

After a few moments he lifted her onto the counter more so he didn't have to try and hold all their weight up, their change in posture causing him to slip from her body.

Their hands continued to smooth over skin with each deep breath of air, Abby leaning into Gibbs, her face nestled into his neck. He sighed when her lips tenderly brushed over him, wandering down the side of his neck and trailing down over his bare shoulder.

"Hope the sound of the engines blocked out some of the moans and screams," Gibbs teased. "Might have to soundproof the walls at home, or else we'll have the police trying to knock down the front door."

"Well it's your fault," Abby admonished playfully, nuzzling her face back into his neck, one of her hands settling on his chest so she could tangle her fingers through the peppered hair underneath.

"My fault huh? I dunno know what you're talking about." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and Abby could clearly see the satisfaction he got from driving her so wild.

She slapped him lightly on the chest. "I've got a lot of pent up lust where you're concerned Gibbs...and when you get me so worked up I've gotta let it out somehow."

Gibbs lifted her chin with his finger so their faces were mere inches apart. "Want you to let it out Abby, we've both held everything in for so long...feels good when I hear you scream my name, wanna be the only one who can do that to you."

Abby softly kissed him, seeing a flash of what she thought was uncertainty in his eyes. "You will be...you are. Told you last night Gibbs, I only want you."

His crooked grin against her lips made her heart skip a beat. "Like hearing you say it," he admitted.

"And I like moaning and screaming your name," she purred.

His smiled widened as he bend down to pick some of their clothes up off the floor. "Good."

"How long do we have until we get home?" Abby asked watching Gibbs pull up his boxers and pants. She couldn't wait to have him all to herself for the night, to lock the world outside and lose herself in him.

Handing Abby her tangled pants and underwear, he groaned when she slid down off the washbasin to stand in front of him, her chest pressing into his. "Haven't been on board that long, still got a couple of hours at least."

Abby sighed, a wicked smile soon lighting up her face. "So we'll have time for round two then?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, kissing her lightly. "You are trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm giving you a bit of time to recover and replenished your strength, not to mention letting you wear clothes for a while...though I think I'll leave my boots off until just before we land in DC." Abby skimmed her nails up and down his spine before continuing. "Might even forgo my underwear..."

Gibbs' eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. Knowing that she would have less clothing on was likely to keep him on edge until he could have her again, not to mention he'd be able to smell her and see her nipples through the white shirt she was wearing. He seriously hoped the pilots didn't come out to talk to them for any reason.

They helped each other get dressed in the confined area, the enclosure all of a sudden seeming to be crowded with arms and legs. Gibbs had no doubt that Abby would drag him back here once they'd had something to eat and a chance to rest, and he wasn't about to complain, but he was looking forward to having her in his bed.

Just as they were ready to walk out, Abby grabbed hold of Gibbs' hand as he reached for the door lock. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"Pretty sure you're as responsible for that as me Abbs," he smirked, thinking she was referring to what they'd just shared.

"What?...No," she blushed, realizing what she's said. "Although thank you for that too, but I mean for embracing what's happening between us."

Still facing each other, Gibbs leaned forward to rest his forehead against Abby's. "Can't deny it any longer...how much I care about you, how much I want you. You make me wanna embrace it all."

"Including joining the mile high club?"

"Including that."

"Better rest up and get some food then Gunny, coz there's plenty more where that came from."

She patted his cheek gently and turned to unlock and open the door. Gibbs watched her disappear from view, wondering just how he was going to find the stamina to keep up with her...but he was determined to try.

The End.


End file.
